


Impreparato

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Parents Klaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt era pronto a tutto, eccetto quella scena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impreparato

**Author's Note:**

> 034\. Parenthood

Kurt era preparato alla paternità: era preparato alle notti insonni, al panico e alla frustrazione del non riuscire a sapere immediatamente cosa fare quando la bambina avesse pianto, al terrore di lasciarla da sola anche solo per cinque minuti, ai biberon, alla bava, ai pannolini. Era preparato, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato solo, che Blaine sarebbe stato al suo fianco e che avrebbe avuto le sue stesse paure, le sue stesse ansie e la sua stessa determinazione ad affrontarle.

Ciò a cui non era assolutamente preparato era l’immagine di suo marito disteso sul divano, profondamente addormentato, con un braccio che penzolava a terra e la piccola Tracy stretta al petto, anche lei persa in un sonno profondo.

Kurt non era preparato all’ondata di amore che lo travolse in quel preciso istante, facendolo quasi tremare d’emozione, perché eccoli lì, i suoi due tesori più preziosi, ignari del suo sguardo e belli come solo un papà e una figlia potevano essere.

Catturò quell’immagine, allora, andando a prendere la macchina fotografica di Blaine – quella che era stata un capriccio, ma che aveva dato vita alle foto più belle – e poi tornò ad osservarli ancora, pensando distrattamente: _oh, allora è questa la paternità_.

 


End file.
